Breathe Me
by Lyson
Summary: /Original Reviews 8/ L pays a last visit to his damaged alter, regrets and losses trouble him deeply. But he is L. And Beyond cannot be saved.


Disclaimer: I do not own death note or the lyrics mentioned in this fan fiction.

Warnings: Slight everything. So rated T. This is yaoi based.

A/n: I have to **very strongly recommend **that anyone reading this has to listen to the song that made me write it, its like the key to this little bit.

Song: Breathe Me

Artist: Sia Furler

Link to Listen: : / / watch?v=ab _ Mri - M5go [Without Spaces] (Youtube was all I could find as a link without download)

* * *

L walked to the hospital room feeling as if his stomach wouldn't settle, his skin cold and heart pounding. It was sadness and anxiousness. Pain and guilt. Need…

He stepped inside and pushed the door closed behind him so it shut slowly and with a small click, the sterile cold hospital hall shut out. The people waiting outside…to take _him_ away…

The light was bright and let every inch of the bare room be visible. It was almost glowing…

L felt bare and exposed…his heart wrenching. His loss was to come…

The cold bed was empty and barely indented from a body. The room smelled of emptiness. So bare.

A single chair was against the wall opposite the bed. In the chair was a boy…a young man.

Alive in breath…dead inside…

**Help, I have done it again****…**

**I have been here many times before****…**

He was shaking against the cold steel. Cold. Lonely. Hurt. L curled his fingers inward to prevent his own hands from shaking, resisting the urge to bite his lip as his body ran cold and warm, making his heart beat increase further…eyes sweeping over the shivering figure.

He felt so much and yet was so numb.

The young man seemed out of reach.

**Hurt myself again today****…**

**And the worst part is theres no one else to blame****…**

**Be my friend****…**

He walked forward, his shoes soundless on the white tile. He tilted his head and his eyes became saddened even further, his breathing becoming uneven.

The young man turned his pained eyes up to look at L, his pale lips quivering as tears filled his eyes quickly and his lips parted to let shaken breathes leave his body. So many emotions…he seemed out of reach and broken…

**Hold me wrap me up****…**

**Unfold me****…**

He was scarred…burns across his chin, over his forehead and right eye…across and around his entire slim body, large parts of his thick black hair was burned…bare, his scalp was red, so was the flesh over his bare legs, body and face. The hospital gown was mid way up his quivering thighs, not hiding his shame…his self inflicted punishment.

**I am small****…**

His grey eyes focused on L's own, deeply pleading. Speaking more than words could…L's breath caught.

**…****and needy****…**

The others tears slipping over his burned cheeks as he strained his hands against each of the handcuffs keeping him to the chair arms, chained like an animal…a murderer.

L came to stand in front of him and let himself slowly get down onto his knees, falling heavier than he thought he would…he felt weighted down. So much regret and pain.

**Warm me up****…**

**…****and breathe me****…**

…the young man's long burned hands tensed and his fingers stretched trying to reach in front of him, wrists starting to bleed from burned skin chafing against steel handcuffs.

Holding him down…

He leaned forward and L did too…the other mans burned nose brushed against L's hair and his breath was felt as he started to shake with sobs.

**Ouch****…****I have lost myself again****…**

**Lost myself and I am nowhere to be found****…**

**…****yet****…**

He was in pain, his cry revealed so much…broken and deep as it turned a little louder. L let his eyes trail over the charred flesh, half healed and still sensitive as the other cried as quietly as he could.

No dignity or pieces of himself left to hold onto.

The body before him was shaking. He felt it throughout his own body. Intensity.

He pulled back and leaned up on his knees to be face to face with the other, meeting his frowning face and wet eyes, his lashes slight and wet, underneath the disfigurement…he was still there. L could see him.

Clear and beautiful…real…

**I think that I might break****…**

**Lost myself again and I feel unsafe****…**

His shaken hands came up, hovering over the burned flesh of the lean fair thighs, a burned knee brushed his forearm and he shivered and swallowed deeply,, L's fingers lowered, the pads of his fingers running gently over the burns…

Touch…a simple intimacy…

**Be my friend****…**

**Hold me****…**

He heard a sigh and felt it against his forehead and he sighed himself. Calming.

**…****wrap me up****…**

He looked again into the face of the pained younger man and leaned forward so their foreheads touched, his hand finding a cuffed one and he intertwined their fingers.

Lips brushed his cheek and found his lips…tentative kisses would linger there for hours after he'd leave and he'd dream of this moment when he was alone. When he cried.

L pressed against the partially smooth and rough textured lips, tasting them just slightly with his own.

His other hand came up to run over the burned flesh of the others cheek and he yearned to touch him all over….to ease his loneliness.

To love him passed his pain.

**Unfold me****…**

**I am small****…**

Finger clutched his own tightly as their lips remained touching.

…I'm sorry…

…was whispered against his mouth.

A few tears slipped from L's eyes as he smiled and trailed his eyes over the others crying face when he shook with more sobs. L sniffed and pursed his lips to keep from crying, closing his eyes and letting his nose run over the smooth skin of the others cheek and over the burn scars.

Lovingly.

The sigh again, his knuckles turning white in a firm grip. Clutching…

**…****and needy****…**

**Warm me up****…**

**…****and breathe me****…**

L opened his eyes and let gentle kisses trail over the burned cheek and back to his mouth, kissing him again with slightly more need before pulling back and licking his lips slowly. Savoring…

…his eyes opened and stared into a similar pair.

"I forgive you Beyond." he breathed. Truth

A smile and more tears.

**Be my friend****…****hold me****…**

Another kiss.

**Wrap me up****…**

Their hands tightened and their tears strained.

**Unfold me****…****I am small****…**

Foreheads rested together.

**…****and needy****…****warm me up**

Breathes mingled.

**…****and breathe me****…**

…minutes passed…

L closed his eyes against tears and separated their hands slowly, B's fingers curled into fists and he cried a little more, lowering his head to hide himself as L left him...

He'd heal physically…only physically…

L would never heal at all…

He walked away and felt colder and colder.

…and colder.


End file.
